castleinthemistrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Miku Hatsune
'' Player Information '''Player:' Taco Player Age: '''22 Personal Dreamwidth: tacos_of_doom' '''AIM:' fonic melodist | piyomon pinked Other Characters Played: None ''Character Information '''Character Name:' Miku Hatsune (初音ミク) Character Age: 4 years old (DOB: August 31, 2007) Character Race: Android (VOCALOID) Character Journal: leekspinning Room and Roommates:' '''Room 10 (With Danny Fenton) '''Related Characters:' Haku Yowane ''History In the beginning, there was only Crypton Future Media. A little company in Japan with big dreams, Crypton had this brilliant idea to create a vocal synthesizer program unlike any other … and with that program, create bodies, personalities, and the future of music. Their journey began with the creation of Sakine Meiko; they called their new creation ‘VOCALOID.’ Meiko achieved moderate success, but she didn’t really reach out to a lot of the population. Thus, the idea came for the first male of the VOCALOID series, Shion Kaito. After Kaito’s creation and activation, and their increase in sales of merchandise, concerts, and the like for their two little prodigies, it was made evident that Crypton truly did hold the future of music in their hands. The company began to grow from a small company into a much, much bigger one, taking the lead in robotics, synthesizers, and yes, music as a whole. Seeing the success of the first VOCALOIDs, Meiko and Kaito, Crypton Future Media set to work making the third installment in the VOCALOID series: her name was to be Hatsune Miku, the 'first sound of the future.' She was to appeal more to teenagers, and become a teenage pop idol, herself; somewhat of a message to the younger generation. “If I can do it, you can do it, too!” The concept behind Miku was to bring more popularity than there alread was to the VOCALOID project; to make a better, more appealing VOCALOID. With this concept in mind, Miku was completed and officially 'born' in the late summer, a year and a half after Kaito. Since her birth, Miku had taken the singing world by storm; she was an instant success, ringing in profit with every show she put on, every album she put out, and every picture of her that was taken. Everybody wanted a piece of Miku, and as a result, she was just as busy as anyone had ever imagined she would be. Miku, however, was not just a droid made for singing and dancing; no, as with her fellow VOCALOID brother and sister, the three of them were more advanced, and were made to be more humanlike than any other droid of the time. The three of them acted like any normal human would, save for a few tidbits that couldn't be avoided, and they lived together as an incredibly happy family. Miku found herself quite attached to her older 'brother' and 'sister.’ The VOCALOID project was proving to be quite successful, and other companies found themselves wanting that same success; thus, many companies set out to try and steal the information necessary to create new VOCALOIDs. Only one was successful. That rival company created some VOCALOIDs of their own, a couple of them based off of Miku, seeing as she was the VOCALOID who had gained the most popularity out of the bunch, and the most recent, to boot. The two of them were lacking a few things necessary to be as successful as the VOCALOIDs of Crypton, and were therefore not quite as great. The rival company had even gone so far as to deem their creations as failures. Crypton found out about these new VOCALOIDs of the rival company, and sued that company for theft of their product. A pretty nasty lawsuit and several trials later, and that company was no longer in business. Out of pity, some of the other company’s creations were taken in. Miku welcomed those who had been adopted as her own siblings, and enjoyed having more siblings around. Things were rather awkward between them for some time … in time, however, she became rather close to a few of the new siblings, especially one of the ones who had been based off of her, Yowane Haku. The fall passed, and Miku and her siblings were excited (some more than others) at the announcement made to them of the creation of two more VOCALOIDs; their little twin siblings, Rin and Len. Everyone stood by and watched as the two of them were 'born,' much like Meiko and Kaito had when Miku was born. They all welcomed Rin and Len into their family, taking an instant liking to their new little brother and sister. Now that the VOCALOIDs were so huge within the music industry, and were regarded as virtual celebrities, other companies were wanting to try their hand at creating their own; they had learned from the mistake of the company who had stolen the plans of Crypton, though, and decided to take a more legal approach to it. Other companies started to ask Crypton for the rights to make VOCALOIDs of their own, and Crypton agreed, with the understanding that they would be receiving a part of the profits. So with that agreement in place, other companies began to make their own VOCALOID models, such as Kamui Gakupo, GUMI, Lily, SF-A2 Miki, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kaai Yuki, and many, many more. Now there were many of them, and while Miku still had plenty of solo things to do (as did a good majority of her brothers and sisters), they found the time to make a few tours involving everyone in the family. Miku greatly enjoyed performing alongside her siblings, singing and dancing with them, and spending more time than she'd ever had with all of them. She got to know a lot of them better, though most of her time was spent with her two elder 'siblings,' Meiko and Kaito, the twins, Rin and Len, and her adopted sister, Yowane Haku, who had become something akin to a best friend to her. A few years passed, and though her siblings would compete with her (she encouraged the competition and was always supportive of her other siblings), Miku still remained the most popular of everybody. With her constant success and how quickly technology evolved, Miku became the first of her family to get a vocal upgrade, or an ‘Append.’ Having Append only increased her popularity even more, as the upgrade made it so that she sounded even more like a real person, rather than having the constantly synthesized voice that she had before. With the amount of success the upgrade had, plans were put in place to give her other siblings Appends of their own. Another year after that, and she and her siblings had begun to get popular enough to warrant sponsorship from companies like Toyota and Sony, and Sega had even decided to make a rhythm game called 'Hatsune Miku: Project Diva,' which would go on to have a sequel, and a sequel to the sequel, even. Miku continued to be very happy with the direction her short life had gone in so far; she was a successful idol, doing the thing she loved most on a constant basis, and spending time with the most important people in her life when she wasn’t doing the most important thing in her life. Personality Cheerful, sweet, friendly. MikuMiku is a friend to the world, and generally interacts well with most everyone she comes into contact with. Because of her friendly nature, she's a pretty damn good performer, and isn't shy on stage. Miku enjoys singing, dancing, and performing in general with her entire being. It's something she was created to do, after all. Despite being created like this, however, Miku has a lot of human qualities about her; in fact, if one didn't know beforehand (as most of her world does), it's possible they could go on interacting with Miku and never suspect that she was any different from a normal human. Of course, if one interacts with her enough, it'll become pretty obvious; Miku doesn't hide the fact that she's a vocaloid; she'll use a different, more mechanical sort of terminology than a normal human would (for example: Brain = Data Banks/Memory/Hard Drive, I feel sick = My system's malfunctioning, etc, etc), which would be some of the first hints to just how different she is. Miku's data banks can only cover so much, however; for lack of better words, she's naive, and her naivete can even go so far as to be perceived as 'airheaded.' Yes. While Miku is very intelligent, and very friendly, her interactions with other people, human people, especially, leaves a little to be desired. She's extremely naive, doesn't understand a lot of things, especially in the ways of normal human actions (por ejemplo: going to the bathroom, monthly cycles, and the closest thing she knows to 'sleep' is 'recharging'), and is prone to asking questions about such things. Miku does have a shy side ... but it's not on the stage. Her shy side generally comes out when she's faced with an uncomfortable (or romantic) situation. In cases like that, she can react in one of two ways: one, become extremely quiet and introverted (less common. she usually reserves the quietness for when she’s depressed), which isn't like her normal behaviour in the least ... or two, she can blush, stutter, flail, or have trouble speaking in general. The severeity of this shy side of her depends on the situation, and isn't seen too terribly often. Miku is also very family-oriented. She doesn't have much time to spend with her 'family' due to being so busy with things, so whenever they're all on tour together, or whenever she gets a break and has a chance to spend time with them, she takes the opportunity and spends as much time as she possibly can with her brothers and sisters. She loves her family, awww~ Sometimes, when confused, Miku will talk in third person. And sometimes, just randomly, Miku will … talk in third person. It just happens randomly for her. Miku has a tendency to call her little brothers and sisters by their names twice (for example: RinRin, LenLen, HakuHaku, NeruNeru, LukaLuka, etc.). The only exceptions in her family to this are Meiko and Kaito, and her reasoning is that they're both older than her, and thus have a bit more of a respected treatment from her. Don't get her wrong, though, she has VERY high levels of respect for everyone in her family, and again, she loves them~ Miku doesn’t get angry often, but when she does, it’s not a pretty sight. She’ll scream and yell (though she doesn’t often get violent), and then cry when she’s done being angry (or even while she’s angry. being angry is a horrible feeling for her, and if anything, it makes her feel ''more awful). Miku also doesn’t get depressed often, but when she does, she’s very quiet, very introverted, and she won’t talk to anybody about it. When Miku is feeling bad, she tries to hide the fact from the people she cares about, and tries to act like everything’s all right. If she’s feeling bad, she also seems to feel that she’ll be burdening anybody she cares about if they have any reason to worry about her. Miku feels that she has to smile for everybody, all the time, even if she doesn’t feel like smiling. It’s a bad habit of hers, and those who are closest to her will be able to pick up fairly quickly that she’s not doing well. Sometimes she can be a pretty convincing liar … but most of the time, she really isn’t, and it’s easy to tell that she’s lying about her mood. Otherwise, Miku is the eternal optimist. Oh, one more thing. AND THIS IS VERY, VERY IMPORTANT. Miku has a tendency to spontaneously burst into song, even when there’s no music. Yes. Miku was built for performance, and perform she does. Even if it’s in the middle of the street. If she gets the urge to sing and dance? She’ll sing and dance, and not care who sees her. ''Abilities Because she is a robot, and made of metal and technology, though, she has better physical endurance than the average person. As she is also a computer, she is built with certain things; a calculator, the internet, a database, karaoke tracks, data storage, etc.thumb|300px|right|By the way, did we mention she can sing? Though Miku has these things however, she has this miraculous ability to ''fail miserably at remembering to use them. A part of it could very well be because she wants to be as close to a human as she possibly can be, and not use those things unless absolutely necessary … … but who really believes that Miku herself is that smart? Nah, she just forgets to use them. Miku is a singer, first and foremost. She has a lovely singing voice, but she also has the abilities to play a few instruments herself; piano and flute are her favorites, and Haku's been teaching her a little bit of acoustic guitar as well. Also, like her sister, who is already in the Castle, Miku's power source will be primarily solar. She has barely noticeable solar panels embedded into her body that allow her to take in sunlight and use it as the energy needed to power her. Therefore, MikuMiku gets to keep powered even in this setting! Hurray! Category:Characters